Fluorescent tube lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent bulbs have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the glass tube.
LED-based tube lights which can be used as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent tube lights having appeared in recent years. One such LED-based fluorescent replacement light includes LEDs mounted on an elongated circuit board in a semi-cylindrical metal housing which also serves as a heat sink for the LEDs. A U-shaped lens snaps onto the heat sink to cover the LEDs and disperse light from them.